Spawn of Scutter
Spawn of Scutter, rarely referred to simply as Spawn, was Team Scutterbots' second entry into Robot Wars, and exclusively competed in the Fourth Wars. It reached the Semi-Finals in the main series, as well as finishing second in the Pinball Warrior Tournament and tenth in the Sumo Basho side competition. Spawn of Scutter also took part in the Southern Annihilator, but was eliminated in the second round. Robot History Spawn of Scutter was seeded tenth for the Fourth Wars, in recognition of its predecessor's performance in Series 3. In its first round melee, Spawn of Scutter was drawn against Banshee and newcomers Knightmare, and immediately charged into Banshee as it got its weapon up to speed. Spawn of Scutter eventually got underneath Banshee and flung it across the arena with its spike, with Banshee spinning and flipping violently onto its side. The immobile Banshee was attacked by the House Robots, with Shunt decapitating it with his axe and throwing its head onto the Flame Pit. Banshee was flipped by the Floor Flipper, and Spawn of Scutter went through to the next round along with Knightmare. In the second round, Spawn of Scutter faced Vercingetorix. It immediately used its superior traction to push Vercingetorix around the arena, over the flame jets and up against the wall, eventually pushing it into Sir Killalot. Despite sustaining an axe blow from Vercingetorix, Spawn of Scutter repeatedly pushed and dragged its opponent around once again, pushing it into Sir Killalot again and eventually ramming Vercingetorix against the wall. Vercingetorix appeared to be immobilised on one side after this, and was attacked by the House Robots and flipped over by the Floor Flipper, trying to self-right as Dead Metal cut into its front wedge. This put Spawn of Scutter through to the Heat Final, where it fought Knightmare again. This battle ended fairly quickly, as Spawn of Scutter shoved Knightmare into Shunt's CPZ, firing it into the wall with its spike. Knightmare was immobilised as a result of this attack, and sustained more damage from Shunt before it was thrown by the Floor Flipper, attacked by the other House Robots and dumped in the pit. Spawn of Scutter proceeded to the Semi-Finals. However, Spawn of Scutter's solid run ended when it fought Series 2 champions and fourth seeds Panic Attack in the first round. Spawn of Scutter drove straight up Panic Attack's forks, where it was lifted twice and carried into Shunt. It escaped from the CPZ, but was again lifted by Panic Attack, and flipped over against the side wall by the Welsh machine's charge. Spawn of Scutter was left wedged against the wall, and with Refbot not coming in to free it, was attacked by the House Robots and pitted, eliminating it from the competition. Spawn of Scutter also took part in many of the side events taking place during the Fourth Wars. It finished a close second in the Pinball Warrior Tournament with a score of 245 points, and lead the standings for many heats until the clusterbot Gemini won after finishing ten points ahead. In the Sumo Basho side competition, Spawn of Scutter was the first robot to make its run, and finished 11th overall after being pushed off the platform by Shunt after just 8.03 seconds. Spawn of Scutter also competed in the Southern Annihilator, alongside Behemoth, Razer, Vercingetorix, Attila the Drum and Onslaught. In the first round, Spawn of Scutter stayed out of most of the action before pushing Behemoth and Attila the Drum around the arena. After being lifted by Behemoth a couple of times, Spawn of Scutter got underneath Onslaught as it tried to lift Behemoth, and flipped it over with its spike, with Onslaught self-righting in response. It proceeded to join Behemoth and Onslaught in attacking the immobilised Vercingetorix, which was eliminated following damage sustained from Razer. In the second round, Spawn of Scutter started more aggressively, trying to get under Razer and being lifted by Onslaught. However, Razer eventually grabbed it and pierced through its armour, while both robots were lifted simultaneously by the considerably smaller Onslaught. Behemoth came in to help Onslaught overturn Spawn of Scutter and Razer over the Flame Pit, pinning them there for several seconds before both machines separated, although still stuck together. Spawn of Scutter was freed as Razer tried to self-right, and tried to help Behemoth and Onslaught keep Razer upside-down before nudging the World Champion back onto its wheels. It used its spike to topple Razer over again as it was pushed by Behemoth, before re-righting it again. After crushing one of Behemoth's sides and immobilising it, Razer pierced through Spawn of Scutter's armour again, and the blue machine appeared to have lost mobility altogether as the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges eliminated Spawn of Scutter from the Southern Annihilator, with Team Scutterbots revealing in the pits afterwards that it had lost either power or reception from its receiver just before Razer's final attack. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Pinball competitors Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Runners Up Category:Robots from Essex